A Spider's Interview
by Lyri146
Summary: Sequel to 'Restoration'. Peter has some of the Avengers join him for a week on his regular patrols as an 'interview' for the team. Join him as he navigates bag snatchers, heists, little old ladies and, of course, Wade Wilson. Part 2 of 'Another Chance' Series
1. Monday

**Monday**

'You mean you'll actually become part of the team?' Ned asks as they finish up in class and head towards their lockers.

'Technically I won't be on the Avengers roster,' Peter replies, voice equally as quiet, 'I'll be on the separate one with all the people they'll call in if something big happens, eventually I'll be allowed to join the team but Tony wants me to finish up school and everything first.'

'Didn't he already offer you a place on the team? Why do you have to have an interview?'

'It was Mr Fury's idea,' he replies, checking no one is close enough to listen in. 'You know I said about Tony wanting to… _change_ how the team is run?' Ned nods, both of them being careful what they say in case anyone is close enough to pick up the odd word. 'Well he suggested a member of the team joins me on a couple of my patrols. That way they can agree with the assessment I'm ready to help out, and they can give me pointers.'

'So it's just for this week? Then you find out?' Ned asks, voice getting a little louder as they exit the school grounds.

'Yeah. I've got Steve joining me tonight,' Peter's stomach is a mess of butterflies. 'I never thought I'd be nervous about going on patrol.'

'What have you got to worry about? They aren't going to say you aren't qualified after everything you've done with them.'

'I know,' he sighs, 'it's just… I'm worried about letting them down, and letting Tony down.'

'Come on dude,' Ned laughs at him, 'you're _Spider-Man_. You'll be fine. Just go do what you normally do.'

Peter waves goodbye to his friend and tries his best to believe his words. He hurries home and drops off his backpack before putting his suit on underneath his clothes and heading out to where he said he would meet Steve; the soldier isn't on the rooftop when he arrives so he takes off his outer layer of clothes and shoves them in his spare bag, tucking it away out of sight on the rooftop and webbing it for good measure. He's losing a lot less bags than he used to, but it still happens on occasion. Maybe he should just ask Wade if he could get changed and leave his stuff at his.

'Sorry I'm late, ran into a bit of traffic,' Steve says as he vaults up onto the roof from the fire exit.

'I've only been here long enough to get changed,' Peter reassures him, giving the man a nervous smile; he's dressed in his less conspicuous uniform of dark blues and black, but the iconic shield is slung across his back.

'You look nervous,' the soldier laughs, coming up and ruffling his hair, which Peter makes a half-hearted attempt to dodge.

'Well it's not every day you interview for _the_ superhero team,' he rolls his eyes.

'Hey, Pete? None of this is because Fury doubts your capabilities,' he reassures him, 'if anything it's because he doubts our judgement.'

'Why would he doubt your judgement?' he asks.

Steve looks a little embarrassed. 'He wants us to come on these patrols with you so we can report back and give him as unbiased a report as possible. It's one of the reasons Tony wasn't allowed to come on one with you. We, uh, well because we've all spent so much time with you and become so attached he's thinking we'd say you should be on the team without really assessing you like we would anyone else. Hence some of us joining you on a patrol.'

'Oh,' he's not really sure how to respond to that.

'But, to be honest,' he adds, 'I'm actually glad of the idea. I'm looking forwards to seeing what a friendly neighbourhood superhero gets up to as opposed to a called in to stop the end of the world hero.'

'It's definitely a lot less eventful,' he laughs in response, pulling on the mask. 'Think you can keep up with me old man?'

'You've been spending far too much time with, Tony,' Steve rolls his eyes. 'Where to first, Spider-Man?'

'Well,' he looks at the time as Karen flares to life behind his mask, 'we need to be about four blocks from here in around five minutes. Hope you've already done your stretching Captain.' With that he turns and runs, leaping the gap between this building and the next and waiting for Steve to follow. Usually he'd just swing his way down the street, but he has a feeling he'd be leaving his interviewer behind if he did that.

'See you down below, Cap!' he calls, somersaulting off the side of the last building and using a web to slow his decent enough that he can land in the alleyway without injuring himself. Steve take about a minute longer to reach the ground but Peter's already stepping out and heading towards the supermarket. 'Damn impatient woman,' he mutters to himself as he spies the old lady, shopping bags overflowing in her arms, heading towards the crossing.

'Senora!' he calls, switching to Spanish as he hears the soldier catching up behind. 'Senora Valdez why didn't you wait for me?'

'You young people are never on time,' she retorts in her native Spanish. 'Why would you make an old lady wait? I thought you weren't coming. Thought my churros weren't good enough for you anymore.'

'The day I _don't_ dream about how good those churros taste,' he replies, taking one of the bags from her, 'is the day I stop thinking you are the most wonderful and patient lady I have ever met in my life.'

Senora Valdez laughs and pats his cheek with a wrinkled hand, grey hair flying around her head as if she's stuck her fingers in an electric socket. 'Flattery will get you everywhere young man.'

'I know,' he laughs, then gestures to a very confused looking Steve. 'I apologise for being late, Senora, but I had to let the old man catch up- ow!' He rubs the back of his head where she's just clipped him with her hand. 'What was that for?'

'You should know to show respect to your elders young man!'

'Err…what did I miss?' Steve asks, obviously unable to follow the Spanish.

'Captain America meet Senora Valdez, a lady who is as stubborn in the amount of food she buys as Iron Man is when it comes to pizza flavours. Senora Valdez, may I introduce Captain America? I'm on interview for helping the Avengers and the Captain is joining me today.'

'A pleasure to meet you Senora,' Steve says, taking the other bag from the lady and pressing a kiss to one of her hands.

'I hope you can teach this young man some manners,' she says in heavily accented English. 'Otherwise he's going to keep calling you "old man" despite you not looking a day over thirty.'

Steve gives him a wry smile from the corner of his eye. 'I'm afraid that is Iron Man's doing, Senora, but I shall definitely do my best. Does Spider-Man help you often?'

'Every Monday,' she explains as they cross the street, 'he insists on carrying my food shopping because he thinks I buy too much for me to carry. It's only a block and a half, and he obviously doesn't understand how much food it takes to feed everyone around me.'

'I understand that two super-soldiers and me could eat this much,' Peter counters, 'but not how _you_ can.'

'I feed the neighbours,' she shrugs. 'Those boys don't eat properly.'

'Don't,' Peter advises Steve with a laugh as he opens his mouth, 'I've had this conversation _many_ times.' He turns back to the old woman. 'How are your grandsons doing at school?' They continue to talk about the Senora's family as the walk along the street and up to her flat; he waits patiently for her to rifle through her bag for the keys, and then follows her up the stairs to her apartment, where he places his bag on the kitchen top and gestures for Steve to do the same.

'Need any help with the high cupboards, Senora?' he asks, reverting back to Spanish.

'No my dear,' she responds with a smile, 'Pedro and Carlos should be round later to get their food so they can do it then. You want some churros? I made them fresh this morning hoping I'd be seeing you.'

'I can never say no to your churros,' he reminds her, giving her a hug of thanks when she presses a paper bag filled with the treats into his hands. 'You let me know if you need anything doing, Senora,' he reminds her as they say goodbye. He waves to some of her neighbours as they head up onto the roof, calling greetings to some of the younger children of the tower block.

'Well,' Steve says, as they finally exit onto the roof, 'I'll admit I didn't expect that. You help her every week with her groceries?'

'Yeah every Monday,' he replies, offering the bag to the soldier, 'and every Wednesday when she goes to the library. She can afford the taxi there with all her books, but I can save her the fare back if I carry them home for her.'

'What made you start?'

Peter shrugs. 'I'd see her struggle along the road every Monday when I patrolled and no one stopped to help her. One day one of the bags split and her groceries went everywhere, so I made a make-shift bag from some webs and helped her home; just became a habit after that. It's not exactly heroic-'

'Well I wouldn't say that,' Steve interrupts, a smile of pride on his face, 'to that lady you're a special part of her week. You take the time to help her with her groceries. Not many superheroes would do that.'

'I asked her once why she doesn't ask Pedro and Carlos to help her,' he's not sure why he's telling Steve this, 'and she told me they keep getting mixed up in gang stuff. Nothing too extreme, mainly just hanging around on street corners and intimidating people; but they've started going to school again since she started feeding them and taking an interest. If they helped her with the shopping they wouldn't be doing their homework, because the only time they do it is when she's out shopping; they tend to go out with the gangs after they've eaten with her to avoid their dad when he's had too much to drink. If she got them to help her, they'd be failing in school. So if I help her carry her groceries, she can keep helping them to stay in school and when they get older and graduate, maybe they can find jobs and get away from the gangs before they get sucked into it anymore.'

Steve smiles and pulls him into a one-armed hug. 'I'm proud of you, Spider-Man.'

'Why?'

'Because you see the effect something as mundane as carrying some bags can have on people. You may end up being the best hero out of all of us.'

Peter's glad of the mask because he's blushing bright red. He's saved trying to find a response when he hears a cry for help as someone's bag gets stolen. 'Fancy catching a bag snatcher?'

'I'll let you have some fun,' he replies, standing back as Peter runs for the edge of the building and vaults off, sending out a web to the side of the building, and pulling the snatcher to a stand-still with another.

* * *

'So is it always groceries and bag snatchers, or do you usually get something a little more extreme?' Steve asks as they take a break, eating a sandwich each as they sit on a rooftop.

'Sometimes it's a little more exciting,' Peter replies, mask on the floor beside him; they're not in view of the street so he's deemed it safe. 'Today has been pretty quiet as far as patrols go. Though I don't usually get three bag snatchers in one day; maybe it's National Bag Snatching Day and no one told me.'

Steve chuckles. 'Well then they failed to mention it to me too. You should probably call Tony for your usual check in.'

'Why? You're here.'

'Yeah but he'll sulk if he doesn't get your report and I'll have to listen to him complain all night.'

Peter just laughs and takes out his phone to call Tony. 'Hey champ,' the inventor says as he answers, 'the old man keeping up with you?'

'Just about,' he sends a grin to Steve, who just raises an eyebrow. 'Though I think I may have given him my churros craving, just to warn you.'

'Oh wonderful, that's all I need. A super-soldier with a food craving. Is he still freaking out about the closet?'

'He's not said anything about closets to me?' Peter frowns at Steve who just rolls his eyes.

'Tell him I was _not_ freaking out about it, I was just surprised,' the soldier says. Peter passes on the message and Tony laughs.

'Yeah, yeah. So you had a busy night?'

'No it's been pretty quiet,' he replies and then tells the inventor what had been happening.

'Well have fun, kid,' Tony says when he's finished, 'and try not to tire Cap out too much.'

'I'll try,' he laughs and then hangs up after saying goodbye. He turns to Steve. 'Why were you having a non-freak out over the closet?'

Steve groans. 'I was just shocked that anyone could need a _walk-in_ closet.'

'What?'

'So when I moved my stuff into Tony's room I put my clothes in the drawers where they'd been before. Except today I went to get something and the drawers were empty, so I asked Tony what he'd done with my clothes and he tells me they're in the closet…and I may not have realised he had a walk in closet before and it kind of shocked me how many clothes he actually owns.'

'He has a walk-in closet? As in he actually needs one for all his clothes?'

'Well I mean mine are in there too now, I guess; and I think it was something he automatically put in when he was with Pepper, so I think she used to fill up most of it. But yes he has enough clothes to warrant a walk-in closet.'

'But he only ever wears the same band shirts and ripped jeans!'

'This is exactly what I said!'

* * *

They're just about to finish up for the evening when Peter hears something that has him frowning behind the suit. 'Hang on,' he tells Steve, going to the opposite side of the building and looking down at the street.

'What is it?' the man asks, coming to stand next to him.

Peter doesn't answer just points at the bus stop below them. A young woman is sat there, obviously just got off a waitressing shift, waiting for her bus and there's three men around her. From what Peter can hear she isn't interested in any of their propositions, but they aren't taking no for an answer.

'What do you plan to do?' Steve asks when he tells him this.

'Well I was thinking I could go be her chaperone, and you could do one of your wonderful talks on respecting people's choices in the style of those videos they make us watch at school.'

'Yes thank you for that reminder,' Steve sighs. 'I'll see you down there. I take it you aren't going to wait for me?'

'Nope,' he says, stepping off the side of the building. Really, with that kind of exit, he supposes he's spending too much time with Wade. Once he's landed he saunters over to the bus stop and sits down next to the woman, ignoring the men and extending a hand to her. 'Hey I'm Spider-Man. These guys bothering you?'

'Uh…um…'the woman looks shocked at the turn of events. 'A little?'

'What you going to do Spider-Man?' one of them scoffs, and this close to them Peter realises they're drunk which, considering how early it is, is quite a feat. 'You going to stop us talking to this pretty young lady? Sure you don't just want her for yourself?'

'Sorry to disappoint but I'm already taken I'm afraid,' Peter waves them off, 'he might like a word with you though.' He points over the one man's shoulder, and tries not to snigger as they turn as one to see a frowning Captain America.

'Oh shit!' one of them curses.

'I think Captain America would like a word with you about respecting a lady gentlemen,' Peter laughs, letting Steve drag the three men off and giving them what looks to be the scolding of their life. He stays sitting next to the woman and chats away to her, the two of them laughing at the sight of three men nearly reduced to tears by the super-soldier.

By the time Steve is finished with them the woman's bus arrives and she thanks them both before stepping onto the bus. 'Ready to call it a night?' Steve asks him as they wave goodbye to the woman.

'Yeah I should probably get home and do my homework,' he admits with a sigh.

'Before you get another detention you mean?' Steve teases as they head back up the fire escape and onto the roof, making their way back to their starting point.

'You are absolutely _hilarious_, Captain, maybe you should quit being a superhero and start a career as a comedian.'

'You know, Bucky tells me the same thing,' Steve laughs.


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

In all honesty Peter has stopped being surprised that everything apparently blows up around Wade. Though he must admit this is the first time they've dealt with a fire in a block of flats. He swings down to land next to the firefighter who is co-ordinating the team, jets of water soaking the building in front of them, but not making much ground with stopping the flames.

'Is everyone out?' he asks, as Wade runs up behind him.

The man turns to look at him, a brief flicker of relief crossing his face as he realises who is speaking to him. It quickly fades as he shakes his head. 'The fire started half way up the building, there's people trapped above but we can't get through to help them and the buildings nearby aren't taller than the fire for us to get someone across safely, they'd be scorched just trying to get in.'

'Leave that to us,' Peter tells him. 'We'll get them out while you concentrate on the fire. Do you know where they all are? Are they together?'

The man shrugs. 'Sorry, Spider-Man, I have no idea. We've got our hands full trying to contain the blaze.'

'Can you send paramedics over when they arrive? We'll head up to the top of that building,' he points to the one on the right, 'and start getting people out.'

'Will do Spider-Man. Just be careful, we don't want to lose you to the fire,' the firefighter says, turning to give instructions to find a paramedic.

'Let's go, Baby Boy,' Wade says, and the two of them make their way up the other building. As they climb Peter notices the fire escape on the other building is broken, giving him a reason to why people are trapped up above.

'Alright Karen I need Droney to scout out where everyone is in the building and if anyone is in immediate danger,' he says to his AI as they climb.

'Of course, Peter,' she responds, and the drone detaches itself from his suit and flies off.

'What's the plan?' Wade says as they reach the top, the heat from the fire reaching them even across the gap between the buildings.

'When we know how many there are we need to get them all in one place,' he muses out loud. 'If we can get them to that balcony,' he points at a spot far enough above the fire to be away from the flames, but not too high that someone could injure themselves swinging down to the roof they were currently on, 'we can send them across on my webs and one of us catches them here.'

'Alright you get me over there then I'll pass them over to you,' Wade says.

'What? Wade it makes more sense if I'm over there,' he argues, 'if the webs go then I can replace them easier, and I can make sure there's extra webbing on them so they don't fall. Plus having your knives to cut through the webs on this side means you can throw them back quicker and I'll use less fluid. I've never used them near fire like this before I don't know how long they'll last.'

'If you think I'm going to let you stand in a fucking burning building you're an idiot,' Wade all but growls at him.

Peter holds up a hand as Karen reports back. 'There's ten people trapped in the building: three children, one elderly man, two women, a teenage boy, and three men. They're spread out across three floors.'

He relays the information to Wade. 'Look,' he says, 'how about we both go over there. I can give you the positions of the different groups and you can go get them and bring them to the balcony. While you do that I'll swing the others over until everyone is there, then you can take someone over and I'll pass the rest to you?'

'Or you could stay here.'

'And what would that accomplish but taking more time? We don't have time to argue Wade we either do it my way where we're both in the same amount of danger or I leave you standing here and go run through the building myself!' He fires a web at the building and then looks over his shoulder. 'Now are you coming?'

'One day, Peter Parker,' Wade sighs, 'you will learn to fucking listen to me.' He shakes his head and wraps his arms around Peter's shoulders, allowing the web-slinger to carry them across the gap and then crawl up to the balcony. He climbs over the railing first then offers his hand to the younger male. 'I can come back from inhaling smoke and getting burnt alive, Pete,' he says, cupping the spider's face, 'you can't and I can't lose you.'

'Wade this is what we _do_,' he reminds him softly, 'and if we do it together we're safer than doing it alone, right? Now come on, Karen says the furthest group from here is a mother and father and their two kids. Let's go get them before the building collapses.' Before he can lead the way Wade pulls him back, pushing up his mask and pressing a kiss to his lips.

'Just be careful.'

Peter presses a kiss back. 'You too. The teenager is on the same floor as the family, two floors down. Let's go get them.'

* * *

'Mommy what do we do?' the little girl's voices reaches Peter as he peers through the smoke, very thankful that the suit filters it out so he isn't struggling to breathe. He's sent Wade to find the teenager at the other end of the building, promising to meet him on the landing above and regroup.

'We'll be fine, Princess,' he hears a scared, rasping voice respond, 'someone will find us and take us down.'

'But Mommy the fire's getting closer,' the little girl cries.

'Hey now,' he says, finally finding the family of four huddling in the corner of what appears to be the parents' bedroom, 'you don't need to worry, little one, me and my buddy Deadpool are going to get you out of here alright?'

'Spider-Man!' the little boy shouts, and the mother sobs in relief.

'Oh thank god!' the father replies, scrambling to his feet and pulling his family up. 'We didn't know if anyone could make it up.'

'We need to hurry,' he replies, 'she's right the fire is moving fast. We're going to head up and swing you across to another building alright? Can you all walk?'

'My wife,' the man looks back as the woman wobbles on her feet, 'she struggles with breathing and the smoke is starting to affect her.'

'Let's move then,' he picks up the two children, 'are you alright to support her if I take these two?'

'Thank you,' she rasps, leaning heavily on her husband as Peter hurries them out of the door, the children clinging to the suit tightly. They meet Wade pulling a wide-eyed teenage boy as they reach the stairs. There's a crashing sound below them and Peter has a bad feeling one of the floors has given out. A fact Karen confirms.

'We need to hurry,' he says, 'two floors down has just collapsed-' he's cut off by a thump behind him and he turns to see the mother collapsed, her husband kneeling next to her.

'Mommy!' the children scream.

Wade curses and hurries forward. 'No!' Peter cuts him off, passing one of the children to the teenager and the other to their father. 'Pool on the next floor is the old man, go up and turn left he's at the end of the corridor on the right.'

'Mr Lee's still in here?' the father asks, standing with his daughter.

'Bring him up to the balcony,' Peter ignores him and kneels next to the woman. 'I'll take this group and start taking them over to the rooftop. Then I'll tell you where the last ones are.'

'Right,' Wade nods and takes off.

'I-I-I can't-' the teenager is looking terrified at the boy in his arms as Peter picks up the unconscious, but thankfully still breathing, woman.

'Look,' he says, as calmly as possible, 'I need you to be a hero for this little guy, alright? I know it's scary, trust me I know, but we're going to get out of here if we work together. Can you be a hero for me? Five minutes I promise, and you don't have to wear a mask or a spandex suit.'

The teenager gives a small chuckle and nods, face determined. Thankfully they reach the balcony without any more problems, and the rest of the group sit on the floor catching their breath as Peter lays the woman on the ground and checks the web he left on the side of the building. It looks like its holding well, and he can see a paramedic waving from the opposite roof.

'We've got help waiting on the other side,' he tells the others, 'now I'm going to take her over first, then come back for the children.'

'You said there were other people in here?' the teenager looks at him. 'Deadpool went to get Mr Lee, but who else is here?'

'Err…' Peter looks at the scans Karen had pulled up for him. 'Pool's on his way now with the old man. There's a woman and a child downstairs I'll send him for, as well as another man; then there's someone at the other end of the building one floor up.'

'Which apartment is he in?' the teenager struggles to his feet, 'I can go get him. Let me help.'

'You don't-'

'I know, but I want to, and it saves you two time,' he pleads with big eyes and Peter sighs.

'Alright, he's in apartment 65.' He tries to ignore the sense of dread as the teenager nods and runs off, turning his attention back to the family. 'Can you tell Deadpool what happened when he gets here?' he asks the father. 'Then tell him to go downstairs to apartments 43 and 45.'

'Of course,' he responds, pulling his children close and Peter picks up the woman's body again and, grabbing hold of the web, swings across the other building; once there he gently lays her down and leaves her in the hands of a paramedic. 'I've got nine other people we'll be bringing across, but she's the worst of the lot. Everyone else is still walking.'

The paramedic just nods and continues his work, so Peter returns to the balcony in time to see Wade disappearing back through the door.

'Alright kids, one at a time, just to be safe,' he tells them, picking up the boy who had run up to him as soon as he appeared over the railings. When he returns for the little girl the teenager has returned with a large man in tow, who is puffing from the exertion of having run downstairs.

'Pool, you want to head over with this guy?' he gestures to the teenager, 'I think the paramedic's going to need some help to move the lady down if they can't get someone up to the roof.'

'Alright,' he still doesn't sound happy, but thankfully doesn't argue as Peter sends a replacement web up to the side of the building and tests it.

'Ready?' he asks, handing the end to Wade.

'I don't suppose you'd listen to my idea of you going-'

'_Pool_!'

'Alright, alright, I'm ready,' he huffs, grabbing hold of the web, slinging an arm around a very surprised teenager's waist and hauling them towards the railing.

'Wait!' Peter runs forwards, bending the railings away to make a gap for them to pass through. 'There, that'll make it easier.'

'Be careful, Spidey,' Wade says, 'or you'll be in so much trouble not even Tin Can will be able to save you.' And with that he swings down to the other rooftop, releasing the web and allowing Peter to pull it back.

'Do you want to go next?' he asks the father, 'you can help take your wife down and look after your children.'

The man smiles in relief and nods. Peter hands the web to him, and attaches it to his chest with some extra webbing, then gives him a push across the gap.

'Alright who's next?' he asks, seeing the man has reached his destination safely and Wade is cutting him loose.

'Me!' the large man puffs. 'If I stay here much longer I won't be able to breathe.'

'Wouldn't that be a shame?' the old man snarks.

'I'll get all of you out I promise,' Peter says, rolling his eyes under his mask. 'Come on.' He does the same to the larger man, and it takes a surprising amount of strength to push him across the gap. He nearly bursts out laughing when Wade gets flattened by the man landing on top of him when he reaches the other side. Along with his partner's excitable shout of 'SANTA!'

Knowing he'll take too long for him to wait, Peter sends another web up the side of the building and beckons the old man forwards. When he is safely across he turns to the other occupants. The mother is crouching in a corner with her little girl, who is wrapped around something Peter can't make out. Wanting to go for speed more than anything he grabs the last man and sends him across, then hurries to where they're crouching.

'We need to get you out of here,' he says as gently as possible. 'Come on, I'll let you ride on one of my webs.'

'What about Molly?' the girl wails, looking up at him with a tearstained face.

'Who's Molly?' he asks.

'She's my best friend!'

'Where is she?'

'No you can't-'

'She's back in our apartment,' the girl hiccups, cutting off her mother's protests.

'You are not sending Spider-Man back for-'

'Miss please,' he says, 'if you hold on to her I can send you both across and go back for Molly. I'll be out before you even know I'm gone. What apartment are you?'

'We're 43, but-'

'No buts,' he says, pulling them both to their feet and turning to the little girl. 'Now I need you to hold on tightly to your Mommy while I go get Molly alright?' She nods and Peter makes sure the web is securely attached to the woman before webbing the girl to her. 'Now on the count of three I'm going to push.'

'You promise you'll find Molly? She has black and white hair, and green eyes,' the little girl hiccups.

'I promise,' he says, smoothing down her hair. 'Now are you ready? One, two, three!'

Once he's seen Wade catch them he spins and runs back inside. 'Karen any idea who or what Molly is?'

'There's only one other lifeform in here, Peter,' she responds, 'and it's in apartment 43.'

'Well at least I'm not running through fire for a doll,' he mutters, vaulting down the stairs and bursting through the door to apartment 43 and looking around. 'Molly? Molly, where are you? Why am I even calling? I don't even know what Molly _is_.' Then he spies something under a chair. 'Oh, hey you must be Molly-'

Then the floor gives out.

* * *

'A cat.'

'Wade can we not-'

'You went back into a burning building for a _fucking cat?!_'

'Ow! Careful!'

'Don't you tell me to be careful when you just risked your life going back for a fucking cat.'

'But the little girl wanted her cat saved, and I wasn't going to be able to convince her to go if I _didn't_,' he protests, wincing and Wade continues to apply the burn cream to his shoulder. He's grabbed it from the paramedic once he'd swung through the window of the girl's apartment with the cat under his arm; a scratched suit and arm, and a burn on his shoulder for his trouble. Wade had taken one look at him and marched him away, leaving him in no uncertain terms he was no longer calling the shots on this patrol.

'You could have just _said_ you'd gone to look and couldn't find it,' despite the anger and frustration in his tone the hand that's rubbing in the cream is gentle.

'I couldn't do that,' he protests, 'anyway you know I can't lie to save my life.'

'But still it was a fucking _cat_. I mean a child, yeah I understand. A _cat_.'

'Alright, I get it, you are not a cat person,' he rolls his eyes, running his hand through his hair and wincing a little as it pulls at the burn on his shoulder.

'Stop moving,' Wade scolds him, gently pulling his arm down, 'I know you have super healing but this is going to need some help. And this is nothing about me being a cat person or not. This is about me thinking you'd _died_ going to get a _fucking-_'

'-a cat. I know, you've yelled it in my ear enough times. I'm sorry alright? I just- she looked so devastated I couldn't _not_ try.'

Wade is silent as he finishes rubbing in the cream. When he finishes he wraps his arms around Peter's middle, leaning down to press a kiss to where his neck and shoulder meet. Sighing in relief, Peter leans back against the mercenary, relaxing a little as they sit on the rooftop they'd sought sanctuary on after the fire.

'I know you couldn't,' the older man finally admits, voice quiet, 'it's one of the things I lo- admire most about you, Baby Boy, one of the things that drew me to you in the first place. I just… for a couple of truly fucking horrible moments, when we heard the crash and the ash and flames were pouring out that window, before you came swinging out like the superhero you are, I honestly thought I'd lost you.'

'I'm sorry,' he says, voice equally quiet, and turns his head to give his boyfriend a soft kiss.

'You promised not to go anywhere I can't follow.' Wade reminds him.

'I won't.'

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back! Hope you enjoy the first two chapters of the new special. I'll be updating two chapters each week for the next month, and then there'll be another short break until the sequel proper is up._

_This story came as a suggestion from one of my wonderful readers, so hope you enjoy._

_L x_

_As always here's your sneak peek:_

_'Oh my god, you just saved me,' her eyes are wide and her voice breathless as she leans against the wall, 'Spider-Man just saved me.'_  
_'Well Black Widow helped,' he gestures to the woman, realising he knows this girl from school, her name's Lisa and she used to be friends with Liz._  
_'You're way too modest,' she suddenly smiles and appears to pull herself together, pushing away from the wall and coming up to him. Peter suddenly feels very uncomfortable at how close she's getting and tries to take a couple of steps back, only for his back to hit a dumpster. 'You're such a hero, everyone at school thinks you're incredible.'_  
_Out of the corner of his eye he sees Natasha shaking with silent laughter and knows he's going to get no help from her. 'Uh, well, I'm flattered and everything but, you know, compared to the team I haven't really done all that much and-'_  
_'Hey I know,' she cuts him off and gets further into his personal space, placing a hand on his chest and he's really tempted to fire a web and swing away but he thinks Natasha would have a go at him for being rude, 'why don't I give you my number and we can go for coffee sometime? I mean I have to say thank you for saving me.'_


	3. Wednesday Part 1

**Wednesday – Part 1**

'Sorry I'm late,' Peter puffs as he runs across the top of the building to where Natasha is leaning against a railing looking down at the street. 'Our physics teacher let us out nearly fifteen minutes late which meant it took ages for me to find somewhere I could change into my suit without being seen.'

'Don't worry,' the Black Widow waves him off, 'it's actually nice to have a bit of time to myself for once. How was school?'

'You sure we can't convince May and Tony to let me leave early?'

Natasha laughs and shakes her head. 'Sorry, Pete. Not even _I'm_ brave enough to try that conversation. Besides even if he did consider it, you know Steve would never let Tony allow you to finish school early.'

'True,' he sighs. 'Ah well. Hey you got a car or bike with you? Because we need to meet someone in like five minutes and I'm not sure you'll be able to run fast enough. No offense.'

'Car,' she answers with a raised eyebrow, 'which isn't going to get us far in that traffic.'

'Alright I'll carry you and we'll swing there then,' he shrugs.

'Excuse me?'

'Come on we need to get to the library before that crazy old woman starts trying to carry everything home herself and breaks a hip or something.'

'Right,' Natasha just blinks and, apparently deciding it's not worth the headache, just does as he says and wraps her arms around his chest and he lets them fall from the side of the building. As they swing along the road he hears her shout into his ear: 'Ok I got to admit, kid, _this_ is pretty cool.'

Peter just laughs. 'Oh yeah, this is the best part about being Spider-Man.'

* * *

They manage to arrive before Senora Valdez decides to carry her books home herself. Peter apologises again and again when they land, taking the books from the lady's arms before she has time to think about handing them over. He introduces Natasha, and is turning to explain to the woman in English when she steps past him and begins talking to the old lady in flawless Spanish.

'Of course you speak fluent Spanish,' he rolls his eyes under his mask. 'How come no one taught Cap?'

'Because bringing him up to date on modern culture was deemed more important,' Natasha smirks and Peter laughs. The two of them accompany the woman along the street, Natasha and Senora Valdez chatting away while Peter follows along behind, occasionally some younger children will come up and talk to him.

When they reach the Senora's flat there's two boys sat outside, one nursing a bloody nose. 'What have you two been doing now?' the woman demands, unlocking her door.

'Papa,' the one without the injured nose replies. 'He hit Carlos when he told him he didn't make the first team for soccer.'

'Bring him in and let me see that nose,' Senora Valdez sighs, 'and take those books from Spider-Man. He doesn't need to be waiting around any longer than necessary.'

Natasha helps Carlos stand up and takes him inside, sitting him down and taking a look at his nose as Peter puts the books on the table. 'It doesn't look broken,' she tells them in Spanish, 'just put some ice on it.'

'Thank you,' Carlos says, voice nasally as his brother goes to the freezer to grab a bag of frozen peas to wrap in a tea towel.

'How much had he been drinking today?' Senora Valdez asks them, voice quiet.

'He was already pissed by the time we got home,' Pedro replies, and earns a smack around the head. 'What was that for?'

'There is a lady present,' Senora scolds him, 'watch your language!'

'Sorry,' Pedro mumbles.

'You want to stay here and do your homework before dinner?' she offers the boys.

Pedro just nods glumly and sits down next to his brother, taking their books out of their backpacks and putting Carlos' in front of him. 'I'm not doing Biology though.'

'And why not?' the woman has her hands on her hips.

'Because I don't understand it,' the boy huffs, 'and the teacher is shi- really bad.'

'Let me take a look?' Peter asks, walking over to the table and looking over the boy's shoulder at the textbook.

'Hey guys? Sorry to interrupt the tutoring session but we've got to go do some actual patrolling,' Natasha interrupts, and when Peter looks at the clock he realises they've been discussing Biology for nearly an hour.

'Oh crap! Sorry guys, hey want to continue this next week?' he says, pushing away from the table.

'Hell yes! You're the best Spider-Man, you're going to save my grades,' Pedro says, decidedly less anti-biology now he has a super-hero tutor. 'Hey you any good at algebra?'

'Uh no, sorry,' he answers.

'Ah well,' Pedro sighs, 'thanks man. See you next week.'

'Thank you,' Senora Valdez gives him a hug as she shows both him and Natasha out of the apartment.

'Hey I got to do something to earn my churros,' he shrugs.

'So do you regularly tutor people in your suit, or is it just a one-time thing?' Natasha laughs as they head up the stairs.

'Definitely not normal,' he replies, shaking his head. 'But I'd do anything to help out Senora Valdez, she's awesome. And her churros are to die for.'

'She thinks the world of you,' Natasha tells him as they exit onto the roof. 'Seems to me you're doing something right with all those small jobs for her.'

'Want to see if there's something more exciting than biology homework out there?' he suggests, turning the conversation to a less awkward topic.

'Lead the way Spider-Man,' she smirks, gesturing across the rooftop.

'Let me know if you need a lift,' he calls back as he leaps to the next building.

* * *

They end up having a pretty eventful evening after stopping two robberies, one at a local store and one at a bank. Thankfully no one was hurt in either of them. Peter is about to suggest they find something to eat when he hears a muffled scream from a nearby alley.

'Sounds like someone else needs our help,' he tries to cover up the sigh.

'Getting tired Spider-Man?' Natasha teases.

'Getting hungry more like it,' he grumbles, 'we're so stopping off for food after this.' He hurries along the street to the alleyway and looks around the corner. Three men have a girl, around his age, pinned against the wall and he's not about to wait to find out exactly what their plans are.

Without really thinking he jumps into the alley. 'Hey fellas. I really don't think she's that interested in you,' he says, webbing one of them and pulling them away from the girl, putting him onto the ground with a roundhouse kick. 'However I know a lovely lady who is more than a match for all of you. How about you say hi to my Spider-Mom?'

'Seriously?' Natasha rolls her eyes and downs the one who's running towards them. 'This is not being a thing.'

'Aww sure it is,' he webs the third guy and flings him up onto the wall, very effectively putting him out of the action. He turns to the girl as Natasha makes sure the other two won't go anywhere until the police turn up. 'Hey you ok?'

'Oh my god, you just saved me,' her eyes are wide and her voice breathless as she leans against the wall, '_Spider-Man_ just saved me.'

'Well Black Widow helped,' he gestures to the woman, realising he knows this girl from school, her name's Lisa and she used to be friends with Liz.

'You're way too modest,' she suddenly smiles and appears to pull herself together, pushing away from the wall and coming up to him. Peter suddenly feels _very_ uncomfortable at how close she's getting and tries to take a couple of steps back, only for his back to hit a dumpster. 'You're _such_ a hero, everyone at school thinks you're incredible.'

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Natasha shaking with silent laughter and knows he's going to get no help from her. 'Uh, well, I'm flattered and everything but, you know, compared to the team I haven't really done all that much and-'

'Hey I know,' she cuts him off and gets further into his personal space, placing a hand on his chest and he's _really_ tempted to fire a web and swing away but he thinks Natasha would have a go at him for being rude, 'why don't I give you my number and we can go for coffee sometime? I mean I have to say thank you for saving me.'

'Uh, I'm really sorry I don't carry my phone on me when I'm patrolling. No pockets,' he says, managing to side step away from her.

Lisa pouts, but soon brightens up again. 'Wait you know Peter right? Peter Parker?'

'Uh… yeah?' he's really worried about where this is going now.

'Well he's always saying about how he knows you,' she continues. _I definitely don't actually_, he thinks, rolling his eyes behind the mask. 'How about I get him to give you my number when he next sees you? Then you can call me and we can arrange coffee?'

'Uh…' he really doesn't know what to say.

'Ok so I'll hear from you soon. Oh my name's Lisa by the way; can't wait for our date Spider-Man,' she says as she walks off, waving when she gets to the entrance of the alleyway.

'What just happened?' he asks as Natasha doubles over with laughter.

'How did you and Wade end up together when you are _that_ bad in those situations?' she asks, wiping away a tear from her eye.

'Ok for one thing,' he says, leading her up a fire escape and leaving the three men to be picked up by the police, 'I actually _like_ Wade and he's a decent person to me. Unlike Lisa who pretends that I don't exist, and when she does decide to notice me, thinks I'm only good for helping the school Decathlon team-'

'And apparently for getting Spider-Man's number.'

'-and secondly,' he ignores the woman's comment as they reach the rooftop, 'Wade might like to pretend he's all cool and everything, but as soon as the mask comes off he's worse than I am. I literally had to chase him up the side of a building because he had a freak out over me not freaking out over his face.'

'That just sounds all kinds of special,' she laughs. 'That was pretty funny though. You're worse than _Steve!_ I didn't _anyone _could be worse than Steve.'

'Yeah well I didn't see you stepping in to help me out of an awkward situation. What was I supposed to tell her? Oh sorry I'm going out with Deadpool, even though half the Avengers aren't happy with it?'

'She's going to be expecting a call you know.'

'Yeah well I'll say Spider-Man got called away, or I lost the number or something. Or just avoid her like the plague.'

'Oh the joys of being a teenager.'


	4. Wednesday Part 2

**Wednesday – Part 2**

'Peter I really think I should call someone,' Karen's tone is worried as he struggles to bring his breathing under control. 'Shall I call Mr Stark?'

'No,' he sobs, 'no, how far away is Natasha?'

'She's left the city but could be here within half an hour. Shall I call her?'

'Not if she's already left,' he manages to get out, hugging his knees close to his chest. 'I'll be fine-'

'I'm going to call Mr Stark.'

'No! Karen I'm on interview this week, please don't call him. Just give me a minute…'

'Peter-'

'Call Wade,' he says, fresh tears pouring down his face. 'Please Karen, call Wade.'

'Alright,' she replies, and the ringing fills his ears, though it's doing nothing to calm his sobs.

'Yo! Baby Boy! You finished with patrol? How did everything go with Mommy Spider? Not that I'd ever-'

'Wade,' he sobs, cutting off the older man.

'Pete? What's wrong? You hurt? Shit Baby Boy where are you?' Wade's voice turns panicky.

'I'm… I'm not sure,' he replies, trying to look around. 'Karen where am I?'

She gives Wade the address. 'Alright I'm on my way, I'm literally five minutes away from you. Stay on the phone for me Baby Boy. You hurt?'

'No, no I'm fine,' he reassures the man. 'But Wade I couldn't save her…'

'What? Save who? Is Widow alright?'

'She's on her way back to the facility now, she's already left the city.'

'Can you tell me what happened Baby Boy? Come on Pete, keep talking to me. You finish patrol alright?'

'Yeah,' he tries to bring his breathing under control. 'Yeah I was on my way home and there was a load of shouting.'

'So you went to see what was going on right?' Wade's voice is calm as he tries to help Peter tell his story.

'Yeah,' he hiccups and the tears start streaming down his face again. 'There's this car swerving across the road and it's coming towards a group of people so I manage to get most of them out of the way and stop the car. But-' he trails off with another sob.

'Were all the pedestrians alright?'

'Yeah,' he sobs again, 'but when I put the car down the driver gets out and he's screaming and going into the back and he pulls out this little girl-'

'Oh Baby Boy,' Wade's voice is no longer coming through the phone, but from right behind him and a pair of arms pull him against a solid chest. Fingers grasp the top of his mask and pull it off, and he buries his face in the man's hoodie.

'He was drunk,' he manages to mutter, 'I could smell it on him when he got out the car. I don't think he'd put the seatbelt on the girl, so when I caught the car and stopped it she went flying forwards-'

'This is _not_ your fault,' Wade's voice is firm. 'That dickhead was driving drunk and didn't even think to make sure his own kid would be safe.'

'But if I hadn't stopped the car then she wouldn't have been thrown into the seat in front-'

'And several people would have been killed by the car ploughing into them,' Wade cuts him off, 'and she would have been thrown into the seat anyway.'

'Her neck was broken,' he sobs, 'she was dead when he pulled her from the car. Even if I'd taken her and swung to the nearest hospital as fast as I could it wouldn't have done anything. He was crying and screaming. Telling me if I was a real hero I'd have saved her. I-'

'He's fucking lucky I wasn't there to cut his goddamn tongue out,' Wade growls, arms tightening around him and pulling him into his lap. 'We should get you home, Baby Boy.'

He shakes his head, gripping Wade's jumper tighter. 'I just- I can't face going home right now, Wade. May'll freak out and worry and then she'll call Tony, and then he'll freak out and come over and then that'll be it for my probation and-'

'Alright, alright,' he soothes, running a hand up and down his back. He pauses before, very quietly, adding. 'Do you want to crash at mine for tonight?'

'Wait… you mean, you wouldn't mind?' he asks, surprise evening out his breathing.

'Course I don't mind,' Wade chuckles. 'We'll have to get back to yours to get your stuff for school tomorrow though.'

'Hey Karen? Where did I leave my backpack?' he asks the AI. She gives him directions to a rooftop a couple of buildings away and he shakily climbs to his feet. 'Honestly? I'm not sure I want to go in tomorrow,' he says quietly, 'not after tonight.'

'You're going to have to get Tin Can to phone in you know,' Wade reminds him, climbing to his feet as well and pulling him into another hug. 'You sure you want to move just yet?'

'Yeah, yeah I want to get out the suit.'

'Well now doesn't that conjure up some awesome images.'

Peter manages to laugh and takes his mask from Wade. 'You alright to wait here while I go get my backpack?'

'Sure thing, Baby Boy. As long as I can stare at your arse the whole way.'

'Remind me why I put up with you,' he mock-sighs as he heads off.

* * *

'Look Weasel you tell those fucktards I don't care how much they're offering, I'm not going to help them,' Wade is saying into his phone when he lands back on the roof, backpack on his shoulders and having got Karen to send May a text to say he'll be staying at a friend's house tonight. 'Look I've got to go. No I won't be down tonight. Yeah, yeah, fuck you too.'

'You alright?' he asks. 'I didn't disturb you on a job did I?'

'Nah, I was having a well-deserved night off. Those guys in suits you saw when you ambushed me with your adopted-super-sister keep paying Weasel a visit. Apparently they've lost something and want me to track it down.'

'Something or someone?' he asks as Wade leads the way across the rooftops.

'I'm guessing the latter. Part of me is tempted to play along and get them out of their hands for good, but I'm not stupid enough to potentially get caught up in more Weapon-X style shit.'

'Have you let the team know? Just in case it's something important?' he asks as they jump across another gap.

'Not yet. Probably should and it'll give them a reason not to be pissed off at me if it comes up I knew about something later on.'

'Welcome to my world,' he laughs as Wade pauses on one of the rooftops.

'This is it, Baby Boy. Uh, just don't expect the Ritz alright?'

Peter pulls the merc into a hug, feeling himself tear up again at the feeling of security he gets from the older man. 'I don't care if you live in a dumpster,' he says, 'I just want to stay with you tonight.'

'Hey, come on let's get you inside, you must be beat by now.'

'I feel like a kitten could take me out,' he admits.

'You should probably let Tin Can know what's happened,' Wade says as he leads him down the fire escape to a top floor window. 'If he sees something on the news he might get worried and track you and wonder why you're staying in a random part of town. That he probably knows is my place to be fair.'

'True,' Peter wishes that weren't the case. 'Hey Karen? Can you text Tony and ask him to call me when he gets a minute? And make sure he's not on speakerphone?'

'Of course,' Karen replies, 'I will remind you I wanted to call him right at the start.'

'Don't be worse than May,' he grumbles, pulling off his mask and slipping through the window behind Wade. 'What happened to using the front door?'

'I figured you'd want to avoid attention,' he shrugs, gesturing around the apartment with his arms open and turning in a full circle. 'Welcome to Casa Wade.'

Peter looks around, a small smile on his face. It's not that much different to what he and May live in now, just a little smaller and a fair bit messier; he can see evidence that this is Wade's place in the pictures haphazardly stuck to the wall, and the figurines on the shelves, to the empty pizza boxes thrown in the general direction of the bin, and the odd weapon lying on a table or chair.

'I would have tidied a bit if you'd given me some warning.'

'Looks perfect to me,' he says, walking over to the man and burrowing into his chest. His exhaustion is finally catching up with him and his entire body feels like lead.

'How about you take that perfect ass into the bedroom and go get changed? I'll go grab us some food. Fancy Chinese or Mexican?'

'Umm…' Peter wonders if he could get away with saying both when his stomach rumbles loudly.

Wade laughs. 'Both?' Blushing, Peter nods, wondering just when this man got to know him so well. 'Go get changed, Baby Boy,' his voice turns soft again, 'if you want something a bit bigger to put on to be comfy help yourself to any of the stuff in my drawers. I'll be back in twenty minutes tops.'

Before he can escape Peter reaches up and presses a kiss to his cheek. 'Thank you.'

'Go on, move it,' is the reply, with a light smack on his arse for good measure. Peter just smiles and rolls his eyes, before heading through the door that Wade had indicated, the other man heading out the door to fetch the promised food.

* * *

'What's wrong?' is the first thing out of Tony's mouth when Peter answers, the man manages to time his call just as Peter finishes getting changed into a pair of Wade's jogging pants and one of his hoodies. 'Did something happen after Nat left? She just got back and said patrol was fine, but you _never_ ask me to call. You just call me.'

'I'm fine,' he reassures him, though he's not sure his soft voice is helping to prove his point. 'Honestly physically there is nothing wrong with me, other than being tired.'

'So something has happened,' Tony deduces. 'What's wrong, Pete? You want one of us to come over?'

'No, no I'm fine. I'm at Wade's. I just-' he breaks off with a quiet sob. 'I'm sorry. I-'

'Hey, calm down,' his mentor says, 'take all the time you need, kid, nothing important happening this end.' There's a muffled voice on the other side that sounds like Bucky. 'Screw you, Barnes, you and your Game of Thrones obsession is not important.'

'Oh god who introduced him to that?'

'Wanda,' he can hear the eye roll in Tony's voice, 'and now he's insisting Loki is one of the White Walkers. Now stop avoiding the reason you asked me to call.'

Peter sighs, feeling his chest tighten again as he takes a deep breath and tells the man what happened with the young girl; by the time he's finished he's crying steadily, but managing to keep his sobs under control. He heads back out to the living room to wait for Wade. 'I just… I killed her, Tony. If I hadn't of stopped that car-'

'No way, no way are you doing that to yourself, Pete,' Tony's voice is firm. 'If you hadn't stopped that car then lots of people would have been hurt or killed, rather than just the one little girl. I know it doesn't make it any easier; but her death is on her father's hands not on yours.'

'That's what Wade said,' he fiddles with a stray thread on the hoodie.

'Well for once he's speaking sense. Are you intending to stay there tonight or do you want me to come pick you up? I'm assuming you don't want to go and face May?'

'No I don't want to face May,' he agrees, shuddering a little at his aunt's reaction. 'I was planning to stay here…'

Tony sighs. 'Alright. Just promise me no funny business alright?'

'Don't worry I'm pretty sure Wade will not even let me entertain the idea,' he pouts.

'I know, and it's scary how much I'm trusting that nutcase right now.'

'Tony? Could you phone in to school for me tomorrow? I'm not sure I can face it after tonight. I'll catch up I promise.'

There's a pause then Tony huffs a laugh. 'Sure thing, kid. You know I remember when you told me you couldn't come be a superhero because you had homework; now you're asking me to get you out of school because of being a superhero.'

'I'm not making a habit of it I swear, I just-'

'Chill, kid, I know,' he can hear the smile in Tony's voice and despite the evening he's had so far, it helps him relax. 'I'm proud of you for dealing with a terrible situation like that. You should never have been put into it in the first place, and to say it's a good thing I wasn't near that guy when he was mouthing off is an understatement. But the fact you've come to us for help? That you've been mature enough to ask for help? I'm really proud of you, Pete.'

'Thanks, Tony. I'm not sure what I'd have done if I didn't have you guys.'

'Well for one thing you wouldn't have an awesome suit.'

Peter laughs as the door opens and Wade holds up a bag that is overflowing with food. 'I better go, Wade just got back with dinner.'

'Tell him if he doesn't look after you properly I'm using him for target practise.'

'Bye, Tony.'

'Let me guess, some threat about me needing to look after you properly?' Wade asks, setting the food out on the table.

'How ever did you guess?'

* * *

A slamming door startles Peter awake. It's dark, but the TV is still on and the images on the screen give him enough light to take in his surroundings; not that he needs it with his enhanced eyesight, but the slamming door has him a bit disorientated and the room isn't familiar at first.

Then everything comes rushing back and he swallows back the tears that are burning in his throat.

Something warm and solid shifts beneath him and arms tighten around his waist. He looks up at Wade's sleeping face, and his brain fills in the blanks in his memory. They'd sat, watching whatever crappy TV show Wade had decided looked the worst so they could ridicule it late into the night; eventually he must have fallen asleep against the man, and if the blanket pulled over them is any indicator, Wade hadn't been prepared to move either of them.

Knowing he doesn't have to get up for school tomorrow, that Wade isn't going to judge him for sleeping in or wanting to lay around and not do a lot tomorrow morning, that the only thing the other man is not going to accept from him is dwelling on the events of last night, Peter snuggles closer to the solid warmth next to him.

'Stop wriggling,' comes from a still-sleeping Wade, who promptly rolls them over so Peter's trapped between the back of the couch and his body.

'So demanding,' he mutters back, but when he doesn't get a response simply huffs a laugh and closes his eyes, letting the other's steady breathing lull him back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this week's update, sorry I was so mean to Peter, but he's got Wade and Tony to look after him._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and I am so sorry I haven't responded to any yet. I will by the end of tomorrow I promise, it's on the top of my to-do-list! Do let me know what you think of these two chapters._

_Good news! I finished writing the sequel today! I've been trying to get it finished, hence why I haven't had time to respond to reviews. Which means there shouldn't be too much of a break once this story is finished to the next one going up._

_Thank you for your continued support everyone, it really does mean the world to me._

_L x_

_As always here's your sneak peek:_

'Phew! Well that was interesting,' Peter says, going to check the webs on the shooter. 'Though I must say I'm a bit disappointed this was over so quickly seeing as you actually came prepared with special bullets. I mean come on guys.'

'Oh it will be over soon,' the shooter sneers at him.

'Err.. pretty sure it already-'

'Look out!' Bucky's scream reaches him a split second before his senses go off. Followed by the sound of a gunshot. It's just like in the stories and movies when time seems to slow down. He closes his eyes, when the bullet hits him it's with a lot more force than he was expecting, sending him to the floor. There's the awful fizzing sound, followed by the pop of the explosion. Weirdly enough it doesn't cause him any pain.


	5. Thursday

**Thursday**

'I'm under strict instructions,' Bucky says when he reaches their agreed meeting place, 'not to ask how your day has been or what you have been up to. And if I do apparently Tony is going to let Loki practise his ice-making powers on me and Steve is going to hold me in place.'

'Sounds like a good idea to me,' he replies, pulling off the mask to reveal his smirk.

'Which leads me to believe,' the ex-assassin continues as if he hasn't said anything, 'that you've not been to school like you should have been today and you've instead spent the day with a certain loud-mouthed merc.'

'I thought you weren't supposed to be asking?'

'I'm not, I'm just voicing my suspicions.'

'Consider them voiced,' he rolls his eyes, and pulls his mask back on. 'Now you ready to head out or you going to continue trying to interrogate me without actually interrogating me?'

'Don't know what you mean,' Bucky replies, 'no interrogating going on here.'

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Sergeant Barnes.'

'Don't you start bringing titles out again,' Bucky pokes him in the chest. 'Now what's on the agenda for today? Or you going to make me guess?'

'As entertaining as that would be, we haven't got long enough for that,' he laughs, ducking and backing off as Bucky tries to clip him round the back of the head. He holds up a hand as Karen gets his attention. 'What is it Karen?'

'There's an armed robbery taking place at a convenience store a couple of blocks away,' she tells him, 'both the store owners are trapped in there with five gunmen and police are beginning to cordon off the street. It could turn nasty'.

'You sure we should be sticking our noses in?' Bucky asks after Peter relays the information.

'What? You scared of a little firefight or something?'

'Very funny, kid,' the man scowls, 'I'm thinking more that you're supposed to be the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, not the "I'm stepping into GTA Spider-Man".'

'I'm not sure whether to be more offended you don't think I can handle myself in a firefight, or impressed you know what GTA is.'

'Kid-'

'Look I get involved in these things every so often when the police need a hand. It's no big deal. Tony made sure the suit is bulletproof and it's not like I'm coming across super-high tech stuff like you guys do since the Vulture got put away. Now come on before someone gets hurt because you're being more of a worrywart than May!' He ignores the other man's grumbling as he leads the way across the rooftops. The advantage to doing patrol with Steve and Bucky is they can keep up across the rooftops as long as he doesn't use his webs without him having to carry them.

'This will be one of the first times you've gone into a firearm situation recently without Wade, Peter,' Karen comments as they approach their destination.

'I've got Bucky, Karen, now stop worrying,' he reminds her, pausing for the soldier to catch up.

'I know, but I'm thinking about how you might be feeling, especially after last night.'

He really wishes his AI wasn't so good at reading him sometimes, but says nothing to Bucky as they cross onto the roof of the building in question. He goes to the edge and waves down to the police, signalling they'll go down and through the back. When he gets a positive response he and Bucky make their way down, Peter letting the other man use his webs to speed up the process.

* * *

'So how do you want to do this?' Peter whispers as they enter through the back and spy the five gunmen in the main store area, the two hostages being watched over by two of the men not far from the store room they're currently crouched in.

'I'm just shadowing you remember,' Bucky grins at him.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Peter huffs. 'Yeah but it'd be stupid to go into a situation like this without me asking the more experienced person on the best way to play it.'

Bucky blinks a couple of times. 'Ok you got me there, kid. Guess they aren't kidding when they say you're smart.'

'Bite me,' he mutters, then sobers up and listens as Bucky outlines a plan for them.

'Alright you ready?' the man asks, pulling out a gun. 'Man I wish I'd brought another one with me now.'

'Don't worry I've got your back,' he winks at him, wondering if the suit would show it.

Bucky just rolls his eyes and looks around the corner. 'Ready?'

'I was born ready,' Peter jokes, preparing his web shooters.

'Alright. Now!' they both rush through the door and into the shop; Bucky knocks the two out guarding the hostages before any of the others can move.

'Hey guys just a drop in from your neighbourhood Spider-Man and my pal the Winter Soldier. You guys forget your credit cards or something?' he webs one of the remaining men, then ducks when his senses go haywire. Behind him the wall explodes. 'Woah! What was that?'

'Get down!' Bucky tackles him and they go sliding behind the counter, he notices the two hostages have run through the back where they came from.

'Come on out Spider-Man!' one of them taunts. 'Not even the Winter Soldier's arm can withstand these beauties. They were made to take out Luke Cage, they can take you down in no time at all.'

'Who the hell is Luke Cage?' Bucky whispers, ducking as the wall above them explodes, then a fizzing sound, followed by another explosion and debris raining down on them follows.

'Aw man we're in trouble. Luke Cage is supposed to be this guy that has indestructible skin. I remember hearing about there being talks about the police being given these bullets that were specialised for taking out people with enhanced abilities.'

'Seems like it's not just the police that were getting hold of them,' Bucky pushes him further along behind the counter. 'I think it's only the one that has the special bullets from the sounds of things. Think you can web him up before he causes any more damage?'

'You better be ready to take out the other guy when I do,' he says. 'Karen can you get Droney to give me eyes?'

'Sure thing, Peter,' she replies, as the front of his suit detaches.

'You're worse than Tony at naming stuff,' Bucky shakes his head. Peter just ignores him as he gets a view of the room from Droney. Jumping up, he releases his webs and strings up the one with the special bullets; Bucky follows not a moment later and fires at the one they haven't yet managed to take out.

'Phew! Well that was interesting,' Peter says, going to check the webs on the shooter. 'Though I must say I'm a bit disappointed this was over so quickly seeing as you actually came prepared with special bullets. I mean come on guys.'

'Oh it will be over soon,' the shooter sneers at him.

'Err.. pretty sure it already-'

'Look out!' Bucky's scream reaches him a split second before his senses go off. Followed by the sound of a gunshot. It's just like in the stories and movies when time seems to slow down. He closes his eyes, when the bullet hits him it's with a lot more force than he was expecting, sending him to the floor. There's the awful fizzing sound, followed by the pop of the explosion. Weirdly enough it doesn't cause him any pain.

'Motherfucker that hurts,' a _very _familiar voice says from above him.

_Huh, so I guess bullets don't actually feel warm,_ his brain thinks, not yet catching up to the situation, _or like solid lumps that pin you to the floor._

'What the hell?' he opens his eyes and sees a very familiar red mask above him.

'That's the question I was about to ask you, Spider-Man,' Wade growls at him. 'What the hell are you doing letting an idiot with a gun catch you by surprise?'

'Err…' he looks to the side as Wade stands up, pulling him to his feet, and sees Bucky shoot one of the men in the head. It seems one had woken up after being knocked out and had tried shooting Peter with the gun housing the special bullets whilst he'd been distracted. 'I'm really not going to say anything that's going to help am I?' He looks down at the hole in Wade's stomach that is slowly starting the healing process; the front has multiple exit wounds, but as he turns his boyfriend around there's only one entrance wound in the back.

'Yeah these bullets are fucked up,' Wade says, 'I suggest we leave these guys to the boys in blue and get the hell out of here.'

'Sounds like a plan,' Bucky says, coming up to them. 'Let's go.'

'Follow me,' Wade leads them back out through the storeroom and up the side of the building; they don't stop until they're a couple of blocks away, resting on a rooftop Peter and Wade normally finish their patrol on. Mainly due to the awesome burrito stand on the street below.

'Am I allowed to talk yet?' he asks when they finally stop.

'No,' both of the others reply, so he crosses his arms and leans against a wall. Trust him to end up with the two worst people possible during that situation.

'The fuck you let them get that close to shooting him for?' Wade demands of Bucky.

'In case you didn't notice I was a little busy making sure the others were secured and didn't have any nasty surprises on them,' he snaps back, 'and I wasn't expecting him to have picked up your mouthy traits in a firefight.'

'Considering Sam commented on it when I fought you in Germany you shouldn't really be that surprised,' Peter points out.

'Shut up,' the two men chorus, so he rolls his eyes and goes back to leaning against his wall.

_Bet they wouldn't even notice if I went and sat halfway down the building_, he thinks, looking at the edge and getting more tempted with every passing moment. _Ah screw it_.

'I thought you guys were supposed to be doing some form of fucking interview or something. Giving him pointers or some shit like that? Surely "make sure you're not about to be shot before mouthing off" would be a good place to start.'

'Like you can talk, Wilson,' Bucky retorts as Peter quietly goes to the edge of the building and then starts walking down the side.

_Screw it I'm making it obvious just to prove a point._ _Maybe if I'm a bit further away I can talk to Karen and they won't notice._ He finds a spot a couple of metres down and sits cross-legged waiting for them to finish their argument.

'Look,' Bucky snaps eventually, 'don't think you have to beat me up over this, Deadpool. I was fucking terrified when I realised I was too far away to do anything to save him; do you honestly think I could have lived with myself if he'd been hurt on my watch?'

There's silence for a few moments, and Peter is just starting to wonder if he should head back up and make sure they aren't strangling each other, when he hears Bucky speak again. 'You threw yourself in front of that bullet for him. Without a second thought.'

'Of course I fucking did,' although Wade's words are aggressive, his tone is quiet.

'I think I misjudged you, Wilson.'

'Fuck me, do I get a hug as well?'

'Don't push your luck.'

'Fair enough. Can't blame a guy for trying.'

'Where did Peter go?' Bucky asks, apparently finally noticing the fact he'd disappeared.

'Oh I doubt he's gone far. He doesn't trust us not to try and kill each other,' Wade says, looking down over the side of the building. 'Found him!'

'Am I allowed to talk again yet?' he crawls back up the side of the building.

'Only as long as the next words out of your mouth are "Wade you're the best boyfriend ever, thank you for saving my skin." Otherwise no,' Wade responds.

'I tried to say it about twenty minutes ago but you were more interested in arguing,' he huffs, making his way back up the side of the wall.

'I'm never going to get used to seeing that,' Bucky mutters, 'and it _really_ freaks me out.'

As he climbs over the top of the building he checks Wade's injuries. 'Are you all healed? Nothing got left in right?'

Wade shrugs. 'If it did it'll work its way out one way or another.'

'I'm sorry,' he mumbles.

'You can't rely on other people to always have your back, Pete,' Bucky's voice is soft. 'No matter how much we want to, we can never keep an eye on each other all of the time. I can help you out where I can, but you can't rely on me, or anyone else, to pick up on threats to you.'

'I know,' he nods, 'I guess, because we'd never done anything like this before, I was still in training room mode in my head, where it doesn't matter so much if something happens. I wasn't in my normal patrolling headspace.'

'The first time out of the training room is always the hardest,' Bucky assures him, 'no matter how much you know there's real danger, you can't help but settle into those habits.'

'I won't do it again,' he promises.

'I know,' Bucky smiles, 'and for the sake of my sanity I'm holding you to that.'


	6. Friday

**Friday**

'Hey dude you up to much tonight?' Peter asks as he catches up with Ned in the school corridor.

'Not much, was probably going to try and get my homework done so I've got the weekend to just bum around. Why?' he replies.

'Well,' he lowers his voice for the next part, 'I was wondering if you wanted to come and play games at Wade's tonight and, you know, meet him properly?'

Ned's eyes go comically wide. 'Dude are you serious?'

'You were the one that was so adamant you had to meet him,' Peter points out.

'Well yeah but I thought you'd keep putting it off,' Ned shrugs. 'Hey do I have to call him Deadpool, Wade or Mr Wilson?'

'Well his name _is_ Wade,' Peter points out.

'He's not going to show me all of his weapons is he? Because that would be equally awesome and terrifying. Is he going to want to use me for target practise?'

'What? No! Of course not.'

'Is there like a secret code word to get into his apartment or something?'

'Why would you need a secret code?'

'Well he's a mercenary with a shady past right? It'd be like going into a hideout.'

'No Ned you do not need a password to get into his apartment,' Peter rolls his eyes.

'Hang on have you been to his apartment before? Is that where you were yesterday?'

'Ned shut up and let's get to class before we're late. I don't want to get detention; I'm still hearing about the last one!'

* * *

There have been quite a few moments since becoming Spider-Man when Peter has really questioned what he is doing. He'd be lying if he said the number of those hadn't increased since he'd first met Wade. But in all honesty he'd never thought he'd be all but dragging his best friend along the corridor to knock on the door of his ex-mercenary-super-ability-questionable-sanity-boyfriend's door. And he really is questioning how he managed to get to this point.

'Ned he's not going to kill you, he's not completely insane and he is not going to knock you out and sell your organs on the black market. Now come on I'm hungry and I can smell tacos.'

'And you promise you'll save me if I do something to piss him off?'

'Ned I could take him out with one hand tied behind my back, now come on!'

'If I lose a kidney you're giving me one of yours.'

'Now you're being stupid.' He knocks on the door, rolling his eyes at the way Ned eyes the door warily. 'It's not going to explode you know.'

'How many locks does one person need?' he asks in response as the sound of Wade opening the many locks on the other side of the door reaches them.

'He just wants to be safe,' Peter shrugs, 'he got caught out once and doesn't want it to happen again.' That's the answer Wade had given him when he'd asked him the same question the other day at any rate; he has a feeling it's to do with Vanessa's death but he's not sure he's ready to ask that particular question. Although they'd made up pretty quickly after he'd pushed too hard about who Ajax was, Peter is still wary about prying too much into Wade's history unless the man ventures the information first.

The door opens and Peter hears Ned's sharp intake of breath. He'd told his friend about the scars, but there's no way to prepare someone for just how extensive they are. 'Hey Baby Boy, what took you so long?'

'You cannot talk to me about bad time keeping,' Peter replies and gestures to his friend. 'Wade this is Ned, Ned this is Wade. Although you kind of already met at school.'

'You mean when you actually stood a chance of doing what I said?' Wade jokes, then smiles at Ned. 'Nice to meet you properly.'

'You too Mr Wilson sir,' Ned squeaks.

'Oh and don't worry I don't need to harvest any more organs, I've still got some in the freezer I'm trying to sell on. Not a good market for kidneys right now apparently.' Then he walks back into the apartment. 'I've got tacos cooking, that alright with you guys?'

'You really need to extend your cooking to include more than Mexican. I swear that's the only take out we get as well.'

'Are you complaining about Mexican food?' Wade demands.

'No I'm just saying we need to start eating more than _just_ Mexican food.'

'I think you're being racist Baby Boy.'

'How is suggesting a wider variety of food me being racist? Ned just get in here and close the door, he was joking about the organs. A _really_ bad joke, but unfortunately one of his best.'

'Now you're insulting my sense of humour. Why do I put up with you again?'

'My sparkling personality?'

'No just your ass just I'm honest.'

'Charming,' Peter rolls his eyes as he and Ned put their bags down. 'You want a drink Ned?'

'Err… yeah? I'm really sorry about the organ comment?'

Wade just laughs. 'I would probably have made the joke anyway, don't sweat it.'

* * *

'Dude give me the fire extinguisher!' Ned shouts as Wade's character dances around the kitchen, which is rapidly filling with flames. The man just cackles and continues to send the foam out over the areas of the kitchen not currently engulfed in flame.

Amongst it all Peter's character just continues to make the orders.

It had been Wade's suggestion to play Overcooked after Peter's comment on him needing to expand his cooking, and stupidly Peter had agreed. He's completely forgotten how irritating Wade could be in games when given half a chance. The bell sounds and lets them know they failed the level.

'Dude come on that's not cool!' Ned says, throwing a handful of popcorn at the man's head. On the plus side at least Wade being irritating in games has removed Ned's fear of speaking to the man.

'Petey was happily carrying on with cooking.'

'Somehow that just sums up my life: you two running around like idiots and me cleaning up the mess,' he mutters. 'Why don't we do versus instead of co-op?'

'Nah you guys wouldn't stand a chance,' Wade stretches, then catches sight of their expression half way through. 'What? You wouldn't.'

Peter and Ned look at each other. 'We're doing versus,' they say in unison.

'Don't say I didn't warn you,' Wade sing-songs.

Unfortunately he's right. When Wade puts his mind to it he is scarily good at games, and apparently Overcooked in particular. He wipes the floor with the two of them.

'How?' Ned demands, throwing down his controller. 'How can you be a complete maniac when we want to play together and then completely boss it when you're playing against us?'

'Because that is how Wade's screwed up brain works,' Peter sighs, 'thankfully he's better than he used to be on patrol.'

'I'm a fucking delight on patrol!'

'Compared to how you used to be,' Peter agrees, 'when you first tagged along, despite me telling you to go away, you decided to bring a load of confetti and throw it in everyone's faces when I was trying to web up a group of drug dealers.'

'It worked as a distraction tactic.'

'You nearly got me stabbed.'

'I stopped him.'

'Me and Pete against you,' Ned cuts across the argument, now apparently as used to their mini-arguments as everyone else.

'You're on,' Wade grins, 'but you're still going down.'

Unfortunately he did win. Though not by as much as when they were facing him alone.

* * *

It's late by the time they finish, they leave Overcooked after another half an hour and steadily start making their way through Wade's vast collection of games. Peter messaged May earlier to say he was staying round a friend's house again and he'd see her tomorrow, now the two of them were walking Ned back to his.

'We'll have to make this a regular thing,' Wade says as they approach Ned's home, 'I've enjoyed kicking your asses at gaming.'

'One day,' Ned promises him, 'we will find something that Peter and I absolutely wipe the floor with you on. When that day comes, I will be happy.'

'You let me know when it does,' Wade laughs, then turns to Peter. 'I'll wait down here while you guys go up.'

The two boys continue to talk as Peter takes Ned up to his apartment, as they part at his corridor Ned turns to him. 'Alright I'll admit I was a little unsure of him at first-'

'A little?'

'Alright a lot. But he's a nice guy, and he's obviously crazy about you so, until he harvests my organs for profit, he's alright by me.'

Peter laughs. 'Thanks, Ned. See you at school on Monday.'

'See you, Pete, have a good weekend.'

As he heads downstairs his phone goes off with a message.

_Hi Peter, are you out on patrol tonight?_ It's from Matt.

_Not tonight,_ he sends back,_ but I'm out with Wanda and Vision tomorrow._

_ Why have you got the team joining you?_

_ Long story. You need help?_

_ Fill me in when I next see you. I may need some help, I'm taking on an outpost of the Hand's and may need some back up. Could you help tomorrow?_

_ You'll have to tell me what the Hand actually is, I'm guessing not a disembodied floating hand? Yeah sure, send me an address and we'll meet you there tomorrow. Also you can explain how you're managing to text._

'Everything alright Baby Boy?' Wade asks as he walks outside.

'Yeah, Daredevil asking for help,' he replies, reading the address and replying with a time before putting his phone away. 'I'll meet him tomorrow when I've got Wanda and Vision with me.'

'What does the Hallowe'en costume need help with?'

'Something called the Hand?'

'Fuck no are you going anywhere near the Hand.'

'Wade don't start this again,' Peter sighs, 'just tell me what it is and let me make my own decision. If you want to come and help you can come and help. In case you'd forgotten I owe Daredevil a favour from helping with Tony, and I doubt he'd ask me to go into anything that he thought would likely end up with me dead.'

Wade doesn't reply for a moment, just puts his arm around Peter's shoulders as they start to head back to his apartment. Then he sighs and begins his explanation. 'Put very simply the Hand is a criminal organisation that's into a lot of mystical shit; shadowy organisation that makes HYDRA look transparent, and their main soldiers are highly trained ninjas. Like you can't hear these fuckers coming until they're stabbing you in the back.'

'Sounds like fun,' Peter quips, then laughs at Wade's expression. 'Chill, Wade, I'm joking. Though from the sounds of that I can see why Daredevil might be needing some help and I'm glad it's Wanda and Vision with me tomorrow.' He presses a little closer into Wade's side, then asks 'Will you come as well?'

'You were thinking you could fucking stop me?'

Peter laughs. 'Was hoping I couldn't. I guess I'm too used to having you there when I'm in a big fight now.'

'No complaints here, Baby Boy,' Wade's grip tightens around his shoulders, 'you keep being used to me being there.'

* * *

Peter wakes up some time very early in the morning, his senses on high alert. Looking to the side he sees Wade is still sleeping peacefully, his arm loosely draped over Peter's waist; he knows from experience that if anything moves in his apartment Wade will be awake within seconds, but that doesn't help to explain why his senses are going crazy.

Something moves across the window, and Peter pulls back the covers and quietly makes his way over, pulling his web shooter from the bedside table and putting it on. They're close to the top of the apartment block, maybe one or two floors down, so anything has to be coming from the roof.

As he stands looking out the window, Wade stirs behind him. 'What's wrong, Pete?' Its scary how quickly the merc can wake up. Within moments he's at his side, a gun in hand, looking out the window.

'I thought I saw something,' he replies, 'and my senses were going crazy.'

'When you "something" do you mean a human shaped thing, or something else?'

'Don't know,' he replies.

They stand there, both of them scanning the windows, for a few moments. 'I'll go have a look outside. Close the window behind me and stay in here in case anything comes in. If I'm not back in within five minutes call Iron Man.'

'I don't want you going out there alone,' he argues, grabbing his phone.

'No point in both of us falling into a fucking trap,' Wade counters, 'and I can come back.'

'Fine, but no more than five minutes,' he follows the merc to the living room window and waits until the man has climbed out before closing it behind him. Wade disappears up the fire escape and Peter waits, nerves on edge, until the man reappears.

'Nothing,' Wade replies as Peter lets him back into the apartment. 'Not that I can see anyway. What are your senses saying?'

Peter waits and then replies. 'Still tingling, but not as much as earlier.'

Wade nods, running his hands up and down Peter's arms in an attempt to calm him down. 'Alright, let's go back to bed. You try and get some sleep and I'll stay up and keep watch for a bit.'

'Alright,' he says, knowing he won't be able to sleep. As they head back to bed he sees a shadow move across the window out of the corner of his eye; he takes one last look outside but can't see anything.

'Come on Baby Boy,' Wade wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him back, 'I'll keep watch I promise.'

Peter lets Wade lead him back to bed and lays down to appease the man. After a couple of minutes his senses shut off. 'It's gone now,' he says quietly, snuggling into the man's arms and feeling sleepy again.

'You sure?'

Peter just nods and lets himself fall to sleep as Wade presses a kiss to the top of his head.

* * *

_A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the two chapters this week! Thank you so much to everyone who has left reviews, they really are a highlight of my day reading and replying to them all. I have now (finally!) caught up with all my replies as well, sorry to those of you who had a delay on responses._

_Please do let me know what you think of these two chapters. We've got the last update next week and then there'll be a couple of weeks break while I check through the sequel before I start posting it. Do let me know if there's anything you'd like to see from this series, this whole instalment came from a reader request so do keep sending them my way._

_Thank you to everyone who is sticking with this series, and I hope you continue to enjoy._

_L x_

_As always here's your sneak peek:_

_'For once,' Matt smirks, 'you didn't mention he was going to be here.' He jabs a thumb in Wade's direction._

_ 'Yeah well his usual carer called in sick and there was no one else to watch him,' Peter replies, Wanda snorts from behind him. 'You going to fill us in? All I know of the Hand is what Wade told me.'_

_ 'And what exactly did he tell you?' Matt's tone obviously states he's dreading hearing the next words. Peter summarises what Wade told him last night. 'That's your definition of the Hand?' he turns to Wade. _

_ 'It's not wrong,' he shrugs._


	7. Saturday Part 1

**Saturday Part 1**

'Any particular reason you wanted us to meet you in the shittiest part of town?' Wanda asks as her and Vision arrive at the spot Matt had told him to meet at. They're a little earlier than he'd said to Matt, but he wants to have time to explain to the others first.

'According to house prices Hell's Kitchen isn't the worst place in the city to live,' Vision points out, 'and the crime rates have gone down since Daredevil started his vigilante duties.'

'Still a shit hole,' she says.

'I agree,' Wade pipes up and Peter resists the urge to roll his eyes. 'If this your idea of date night, Baby Boy, I got to say it sucks.'

'You insisted on coming!'

'If you're all finished insulting my part of the city?' Matt says from behind Wade.

'Sorry,' Peter says to him, 'I'm sure you heard but I didn't get much of a chance to get word in.'

'For once,' Matt smirks, 'you didn't mention he was going to be here.' He jabs a thumb in Wade's direction.

'Yeah well his usual carer called in sick and there was no one else to watch him,' Peter replies, Wanda snorts from behind him. 'You going to fill us in? All I know of the Hand is what Wade told me.'

'And what exactly did he tell you?' Matt's tone obviously states he's dreading hearing the next words. Peter summarises what Wade told him last night. '_That's_ your definition of the Hand?' he turns to Wade.

'It's not wrong,' he shrugs.

'Neither is it entirely correct.'

'Alright then year-round-Hallowe'en what did I miss out?'

'The fact their warriors have died once already and are re-animated? They control the majority of the drug movement within the city? That they make deals with people to give them immortality in exchange for service? They're so silent you can't even hear their heartbeats?'

'How could you hear their heartbeats in the first place?' Wanda asks.

'Daredevil has heightened senses,' Peter jumps in, 'like mine but ten times better. It's how he was able to help us find Tony.'

'Fascinating,' Vision moves closer to Matt, 'perhaps we could have more of a discussion about them once we've dealt with this problem of yours? I'm trying to understand why some humans have these heightened abilities and, if they are not born with them, what it is about certain events that then creates them.'

'He's spending more time with Bruce,' Wanda explains, rolling her eyes. 'You think taking on criminal organisations is a bad date night? Try being asked to give a full scan to determine where your powers came from and why they manifested the way they did.'

'I did apologise for the timing,' Vision says sheepishly, 'but I can't help it if you fascinate me.'

'Smooth,' Peter laughs, then turns to Matt again. 'Ok so freaky ninjas who may not be able to be killed for good. What's the aim here? Taking them out or looking for something?'

'He's spending too much time with Steve,' Wanda teases, 'wants a plan for everything now.'

'You want to go in without one be my guest,' he gripes; the girl puts her hands up in surrender. 'What's the objective, Daredevil?'

'There should be a large stash of a new synthetic drug in here. I want to destroy it but I anticipate it'll be heavily guarded. I'd prefer not to kill any of them, but they won't show you any mercy so don't show any.'

'You don't want to kill the people that keep coming back to life and are trying to overrun your city?' Wanda demands.

'They keep coming back so it saves energy,' Daredevil counters, 'besides I'd rather not stoop to their level.'

'Charming as always, Red,' Wade says, standing from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the roof. 'We making a move then or what?'

'Wade,' Peter says in warning, then turns back to Matt. 'So where is this place?'

'Couple of blocks over,' he replies, pointing behind him, 'it's an old warehouse. Be prepared there may be people in there that have been forced to create the drug for the hand.'

'You mean slaves?' Wanda asks.

Daredevil nods. 'If we can free them and get them out the better, but be prepared for them not to want to leave and to fight you. Also be prepared for their warriors to be around to protect their assets.'

'Alright lets head over there and I'll get Droney to scout out the warehouse and give us a better idea of what we're facing,' Peter says. 'Everyone happy?'

'Happy isn't the word I'd use,' Wade mutters.

'Lead the way,' Vision says, 'we are meant to follow you after all.'

'Because that's not going to come back to bite me on the arse,' Peter mumbles to himself as the team head out over the rooftops, following Daredevil's lead.

* * *

'There's no signs of anyone in the warehouse, Peter,' Karen reports as Droney returns. Peter relays the information to the rest of the team.

'That's not good news,' Matt says, 'if the drone can't pick up any signatures they've found a way to hide from technology too.'

'Vis you picking up anything?' Peter asks the humanoid.

'I can sense there are life forms in the building,' he replies, 'but I cannot pinpoint their location.'

'What about your spidey-senses, Baby Boy?'

'Telling me to run a mile in the opposite direction,' he responds, every muscle in his body tense.

'So we're going into a known shit-storm blind. Fan-fucking-tastic,' Wade sighs.

'No change to normal then,' Matt comments, and Peter laughs quietly.

'Inside joke,' he explains at Wanda's questioning look.

'I'll understand if you don't want to come in,' Matt says to the group.

Peter shakes his head. 'I'm coming with you; there's no way I'm letting you go in alone.'

'You helped us get Tony out,' Wanda says, letting her fingers light up with power, 'we owe you one.'

'I'm not letting him go in without me,' Wade shrugs, 'so unfortunately you're stuck with us all, Red.'

'I'm not sure if I feel safer or more in danger with that thought,' Matt mutters, 'but thank you.'

'Alright let's go kick some ninja ass!' Wade says, heading down the fire escape.

'Do you really have to take him everywhere?' Matt asks Peter.

'I wonder the same thing myself on occasion,' he sighs, swinging down the side of the building, Vision floating down next to him as the others follow Wade down the steps.

* * *

'I'll go in ahead,' Matt says as they find an entrance to the warehouse.

'I can go up the walls and keep an eye out from the ceiling?' Peter offers.

Matt nods. 'That would be good. You two got long ranged attacks?' he looks towards Wanda and Vision.

'Yeah,' she responds, 'though we're probably better in close combat to be fair.'

'Keep up here for now and hit them when you see them move,' Matt says. 'Deadpool you're on the ground with me.'

'I mean I'd prefer a bed but if the ground is all you're offering-'

'Keep talking and I'll web your mouth shut,' Peter warns him. 'Everyone's comms on?'

'All should be working,' Vision confirms for him.

'Let's go then. Daredevil we'll follow your lead once we're in. I'll head in now and get in position on the ceiling and see what I can spot. Once I'm in position I'll let you know and you can move in,' Peter tells him, easing the door open and crawling in and up the wall, keeping an eye out the whole time. He keeps low to the wall and ceiling until he's clinging to the ceiling in the middle of the room; even though it's dark and he can't see or hear anything moving he's feeling very exposed.

'You got anything Baby Boy?'

'Nothing,' he whispers back, 'not that I can see or hear anyway, but my senses are telling me there is something here that wants to put me in a box.'

'We're heading in now' Wanda reassures him, and sees their shapes entering through the window; Wade and Matt head downstairs while Wanda and Vision split along the walkway to stand at opposite ends of the room. Beneath him Peter can see a large pile of crates.

'Is that the drugs?' Wanda asks.

'Something isn't right,' Matt's voice comes through the comms. 'There should be a lot more here than there is.'

'You want to call it off?' Wanda asks, voice tense, and he can see a faint red glow where she's keeping her power at her fingertips; opposite her the mind stone gives off a yellow glow from its place on Vision's forehead. Despite knowing it makes them a target it helps to alleviate some of his own tension knowing he can see them easily.

'Give me a minute,' Matt replies, 'and cover me.'

'What's he doing?' Peter asks, craning his neck to watch the vigilante walking into the middle of the room. 'Wade stop him!'

'There you are,' an accented voice rings out, 'nice of you to join us, Devil.'

'Nobu,' Matt responds, taking out his weapons, 'I should have known you'd be the one setting the trap.'

'Of course,' a man steps out of the shadows and Peter can see half of his face is badly burnt. 'Though I have to admit you surprise me. I did not think you'd stoop to needing to ask the _Avengers_ of all people for help; have you prostituted yourself to them just to find a way to defeat me?'

'Some people just want to see scum removed from the city,' he bites back. 'Is there actually any point to this or you just so bored of talking to the usual crowd you want someone new to talk to?'

'This is getting tiresome,' Nobu says, 'I'd stay to see how you do against my warriors, but I have other commitments.'

'We'll defeat your men, just like I have every time before Nobu,' Matt counters as the man starts to step back into the shadows.

'How will you manage that, Devil, when you won't be able to hear them coming?'

'I hate to disappoint you, but-' whatever Matt is about to say is cut off by a horrendous thrumming that nearly has Peter losing his grip on the ceiling as he resists the urge to cover his ears.

'What the hell is that?' Wanda shouts through the comms link.

'A really fucked up music channel?' comes Wade's suggestion.

Peter, however, feels real fear gripping at his stomach as countless forms emerge from the shadows, the majority of them heading for the man who is currently doubled over clutching his head and completely oblivious to the fact he's got incoming.

'Daredevil you got incoming!' Wanda warns him.

'Can't sense them,' comes the pained reply.

'What?' she demands, then curses as three ninjas engage her.

'Damn it,' Peter checks her and Vision are holding their own before letting off another web and dropping down next to Matt. 'Here hold this,' he says attaching it to the man's chest before letting go and sending the man up out of reach of the ninjas. 'Hey guys!' he says to the five surrounding him. 'Sorry I don't share well with others,' he shrugs, then leaps up over the top of the two that lunge for him and follow Matt up, taking the man over to the walkway.

'I can't sense them,' Matt repeats, voice frustrated as he clings to Peter's arm once they're back on solid ground. 'I'm just a liability to you now.'

'Which is why you're going to sit down here and not move,' he tells the man, pushing him into a corner and forcing him down into a crouch, 'until we work out how to turn off whatever is making that noise.'

'Peter-'

'Not now!' he snaps as he dodges an incoming dagger and kicks a ninja square in the chest, sending him flying into his friend. 'Do you mind? I'm trying to have a conversation here!'

All of the time spent in the training room with Natasha is now coming as second nature to him as ninjas begin to climb over the walkway and make their way towards them.

_'Try and find a way to protect your back when you face a group of enemies,_' her voice sounds in his mind '_don't let them get behind you. Find a way to funnel them and control the situation; the minute you lose control of the situation you've lost the fight.'_

_'How do I control it when there's more of them though?'_ he remembers asking, slipping into the stance she'd spent literal hours making a habit for him.

_'Use their numbers against them; they have to get through each other to reach you, you can pick and choose who you go for. Dance around them, confuse them, keep them guessing.'_

He hadn't realised he'd be using that particular lesson so soon, against such highly-trained fighters; but as he looks over the six fighters standing in front of him, waiting to see which will move first, he's never been so thankful for every single second of those painful lessons.


	8. Saturday Part 2

**Saturday Part 2**

His head is pounding and he feels like Natasha's put him through a whole day's worth of training with no breaks, but he's dealt with the six ninjas that had first found them, making sure all of them are webbed down, even if they're unconscious.

'Matt you alright?' he kneels down next to the man.

'I feel like I did when I first became blind,' the man admits, 'so no not really. But thank you.'

'Stay here I need to check on the others,' he tells him, 'I'll be back in a couple of minutes.' He leaps up onto the railing and looks over at the others. Wade appears to be having fun down on the main floor, and Vision is fighting alongside him; Wanda is still up on the walkway on the opposite side to him, holding her own against a pair of ninja.

'Oh no you don't,' he growls, sending a web up and swinging across the gap, two feet straight into the chest of the one about to stab her in the back. 'Nice try asshole,' he webs up one of the ones she's fighting.

'I had it under control,' she flips hair out of her eyes as she finishes off the last one.

'That's why you were about to be stabbed in the back is it? Come on I need you to help me defend Daredevil.'

'Why? Why isn't he fighting?'

'He can't,' Peter says, slinging an arm around her waist and carrying her over to the other side. 'Oh crap.' A couple more of the ninjas have found Matt and the man is barely defending himself. 'Hey guys! Pick on someone else!'

'What the hell is going on?' Wanda demands as they finish the two off.

'That's what I'd like to know,' Wade growls as Vision levitates them both up to the walkway. 'Why is the Hallowe'en costume acting like a damsel in distress?'

'He can't fight with his hearing taken out,' Peter tries to explain. 'Vis, cover the mind stone so they can't see us. Can one of you take Wade up one level? I'll bring Daredevil; if we can get away from here we might have time to come up with a plan.'

'I've got him,' Wanda's power wraps around the vigilante and she carries them both up to a platform; Vision follows her with Wade and Peter crawls up the wall to join them.

'Why the hell don't you just _look _for them?' Wade growls, then Peter sees the eyes of his mask widen. 'Fuck! That comment about going in blind. Don't tell me you actually can't fucking see?'

'Yes I'm blind alright?' Matt snaps, still holding his head.

'You can't be fucking serious?' Wade all but shouts.

'Wade shut up! Or they'll find us quicker,' Peter snaps, dropping his voice down to only just being able to be heard over the thrumming sound filling the warehouse.

'Wait, you were at the Gala weren't you?' Wanda asks.

'Now is not the time,' Peter cuts across them all. 'We need to find a way to turn that sound off so Daredevil can get back in the fight. They obviously know about him fighting with his other senses and that's why they set up this trap, but they weren't expecting us so we can use that to our advantage.' He turns to Vision. 'Vis you think you can find what's making that noise?'

'I believe so,' he nods, 'I think it's coming from a side room. If I can make it there I should be able to turn it off.'

'Alright, Wade? I need you to cause a distraction.'

'Well I mean I thought we agreed to wait until-'

'_Wade!'_

'Alright, alright keep your spandex on, I'm going I'm going,' he can see the eye roll even behind the mask as the man heads down.

'I'll take this opportunity to find the source of the noise,' Vision says, 'and thank you for saving Wanda, Peter.'

'I was doing just fine!' she protests.

'Like I'm going to let one of those idiots take out my adopted-super-sister,' he teases her, 'there'd be no one for me to drive insane then.'

'You want me to stay and look after Daredevil?' she offers.

'I can-'

'No, Pete,' she says, 'you're better off down there, you can help both of them and move around faster than me. It's easier for me to stay here and protect him, and safer for both of us. Just be careful alright?'

'You too,' he gives her a hug and then leaps along the wall to help Wade distract the ninjas from Vision.

* * *

Peter almost doesn't notice when the noise finally stops, it's echoing on inside his head. He and Wade are fighting side by side, dancing around each other and taking out the ninjas that are trying to land blows on the two of them.

'We're still having a conversation about date nights, Baby Boy,' Wade jokes, 'because as fun as this is I'd still prefer to be kicking your ass on games and eating our own weight in Mexican food.'

'And I've told you before,' Peter responds, kicking a ninja in the face, 'that we need to expand on the Mexican food.'

'Pizza?'

'You seriously need to get more adventurous with your food choices or we're going to run out of places to go.'

'Watch out!' Wade shouts, just as Peter ducks and the knife goes sailing over his head, his senses having already warned him of the impending danger. Just as he turns to deal with his assailant Vision appears behind the warrior and knocks him unconscious.

'Thanks, Vis!'

'You're welcome,' the android replies, as Wanda and Matt land near them.

'You feeling better now?' Peter asks the vigilante.

'Never better, and I'm pissed off,' the man replies. 'You saved some for me?'

'Of course,' Peter grins, and the five of them form a ring as the last of the ninjas appear from the shadows. 'You guys ready to finish up? I've got two-for-one tickets for the cinema I need to use up.'

'Time to make some chimichangas,' Wade answers, taking out his katanas. 'Oh boy, maximum effort!'

'Pretty sure it's way past your bed time now,' Wanda teases him.

'Sorry, _Mom_,' he rolls his eyes and leaps after Wade and Matt, spinning mid-air between the two of them to take out one of the attackers. Vision soars through the air around them and Wanda throws the warriors back into their comrades or into the wall.

It doesn't take long for them to finish off the remaining warriors now Matt is able to help them, and Peter has a chance to fully appreciate the man's skill, especially considering his blindness.

'So,' Wade says as he cleans off is katanas, 'I take it we're splitting the booty then?' he gestures towards the stash of synthetic drugs.

'Please tell me he's not asking what I think he is,' Matt sighs, putting away his weapons.

'Unfortunately I'm not sure if he's joking or not,' Peter sighs, 'but he better be.'

'You guys really need to lighten the fuck up,' the man shakes his head and sighs, 'I swear you've got a stick up your ass at times Baby Boy.'

Wanda mutters something to Vision that Peter doesn't quite catch but makes Matt snort. 'What did she say?' he asks Vision.

'I imagine she would not want me to repeat it,' the android replies, receiving an affirmative smile from the woman.

'What did she say?' he asks Matt.

'You don't want to know,' the vigilante replies, then makes his way to the stash of drugs. 'We need to destroy this.'

'I can help with that,' Vision's stone is glowing, 'I suggest you stand back.'

'Do I want to know?' Matt asks as they all move back; there's the sound of a soft explosion and the drugs catch on fire. 'On second thoughts I don't think I do.'

'Let's get out of here before the whole thing catches,' Wanda suggests, turning to leave.

'Such a waste,' Wade shakes his head, looking back at the pile of crates.

'You better be joking Wade Wilson,' Peter sighs, following the others out of the building. 'Come on!'

* * *

'Thank you,' Matt says to them all once they're a safe distance away, 'if you hadn't been there tonight I'm not sure I would have made it out.'

'We owed you for your help in rescuing Tony,' Vision replies, 'I'm glad we could be of use to you.'

'Though I have to ask,' Wanda looks between him and Peter, 'were you at the Gala the Avengers hosted?'

Peter is about to jump in and try and rescue the vigilante, but Matt answers before he can say anything. 'Yes I was.'

'You're one of the lawyers,' she states.

'Yes.'

'He knows who I am,' Peter jumps in, 'we found out each other's identity by accident at the Gala. I promised I wouldn't tell the team.'

'You want us to do the same?' Wanda demands, clearly not happy.

'Natasha and Tony don't know you know his identity,' Peter argues, 'just don't mention it. That's all I ask.'

Wanda looks at Vision and sighs. 'Fine, but only because _you_ asked me, alright?'

'Thank you,' Matt says.

'I'm not-'

'Wade's not going to tell anyone either,' Peter cuts across his partner, giving him a firm look.

The merc raises his hands in surrender. 'I can't be fucked to argue right now.'

'Take care, Peter,' Matt offers his hand, 'and thank you again for agreeing to help.'

'Let me know if you need anything in the future,' he takes the offered hand, 'just next time make sure it's less likely to be a trap, alright?'

Matt smirks. 'I'll do my best.' With a final farewell to the others he runs off over the rooftops.

'We should be heading back too,' Vision says.

'Your patrols always this much fun?' Wanda laughs as she hugs him goodbye.

'You're obviously bad luck, normally they're a little less eventful,' he responds, laughing as she punches him on the arm then turns to say goodbye to Wade.

'Thank you again for saving her,' Vision says.

'You don't need to thank me, Vis,' he tells the humanoid.

'I know, but I want to.'

Peter and Wade wave goodbye to the pair as they head back towards where Happy is meeting them to drive back to the facility.

'I take it you're back at home tonight?' Wade asks.

'I probably should spend some time with May,' Peter replies, trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment in his chest. 'You up for patrol in the week?'

'Is the Pope Catholic?'

'I take it you're going to want to talk about me knowing Daredevil's identity right?'

'Hell yes. But for now, I'd rather just go home and collapse in bed.'

'You and me both,' Peter sighs, then removes his mask and lifts Wade's up so he can give his boyfriend a kiss. 'Goodnight, Wade.'

'Night, Baby Boy.'

* * *

_A/N: Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I'm a little late posting this week. I hope you enjoy the final two chapters of this special._

_Thank you so much to all of you for your amazing support throughout both the first instalment and this one. I'm so glad the reviews people have been leaving have been saying you've been enjoying this series. Please do let me know what you think of this special, the next two I have planned will be slightly different so I'm going to be interested to see which one everyone prefers._

_I'm going to have a couple of week's break from posting before the sequel goes up, it's written apart from a couple of alterations so when it does get put up you'll have regular updates like always. Look for it being posted end of July/beginning of August._

_As always do let me know if there is anything you'd like to see from the characters or stories in the future, this entire instalment came from a request from a reader and I've really enjoyed writing it. _

_Thank you again for all of your support, love you all!_

_L x_


End file.
